Kissing In the Rain
by trumpetgal
Summary: HarryOC: Harry ran into his childhood friend Emma, whom he hasn't seen in over 10 years. WIll he finally confess his love that he had to her, and what will Emma say? hint: future SLASH between Dougie and Danny
1. Harry and Emma In The Rain

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the clock. It was around noon and he had nothing to do that entire day. Tom was gone to work on some stuff in the studio,  
Danny and Dougie went out to find some girls. Harry did not to do anything with the studio and girls were the last thing on his mind. He needed to get out for awhile, just to get some air. He grabbed his jacket and headed outside, putting on his Aviators. 

Walking down the street, Harry looked up at the sky. It seemed like a dreary day for him really. The clouds were over the sun,  
making it even more cold in the December day. Christmas was around the corner and Harry for once in his life wasn't feeling cheerful for it. Even Dougie was surprised Harry wasn't in the spirit. Something wasn't right with Harry. But Harry's mind was on something elsewhere, on someone really.

He had a dream one night of himself being 8 years old. He was at his old home in the country and he was playing hide-and-seek with his best friend at the time named Emma. Back when he was young, Emma and Harry were almost attached by the hip. They loved to play together and go on silly adventures. But when Harry got his big break with McFly, Emma moved away and he never saw her again. That was neary 10 years ago.

Now Harry was a success story, a big superstar. But he still had that dream of Emma. He somehow wished he would go back home and not be the famous Drummer from Mcfly. It would be nice. Harry then turned into a coffee shop and felt the wamrth and smelled the coffee smell. He smiled and took out some money and went up to the counter.

"Frappichino please." He asked polietly and handed the money gently to the cashier. He sat down at the bar and ruffled his hair gently. He then saw out of the corner of his eye a young woman around his age go up to the cashier. She was wearing a black overcoat, blue pants and black boots,  
a black beanie and a blue scarf around her neck. She had Aururn hair layered and down to her shoulders and had pale skin, along with freckles from what Harry could see.

"One black coffee please." the girl replied in a somewhat british and scottish accent mixed together. Harry's head snapped up and he looked over. That voice sounded so familiar. The cashier handed the girl her cup of coffee and the girl turned towards Harry. She had big green eyes, freckles all on her face and pale skin.  
When she looked at Harry, she froze as Harry Froze as well

"Emma?" Harry asked aloud in a shocked tone. She instantly dropped her coffee and was in shocked.

"Harry?" She asked backed in a more shocked tone than Harry. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh my God!" Emma replied in a shocked tone and she hugged Harry closely. Harry smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"I haven't seen you in years! How are ya?" Emma asked in a jittery tone as she pulled away from him and ruffled his hair. Harry laughed and shrugged.

"Doing some touring and recording with Mcfly, you know? And how about you? Last time I saw you was when you moved away." Harry asked aloud in curiosity.

"I'm fine, we moved out to Surrey and I got a degree in Writing. I'm working on writing a book." Emma replied in a softer tone as she pushed her hair away from her green eyes.

"I thought you and your family wouldn't even get out of Surrey.." Harry started, and Emma laughed.

"Yeah I know, but my mom and dad split up a little after you moved away..." Emma trailed off and looked down at the floor. Harry felt like a idiot to ask that question to her. He knew her folks were not getting along since Emma's baby sister Lesile was born, they hated each other since then. Harry just shuffled his feet and looked back up at Emma.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought up your mum and dad." Harry apologized, but Emma smiled her sweet smile Harry loved dearly.

"It's alright, I'm over it. They split up when I was 13, so I had to go from house to house every other week. But no big deal." Emma explained, showing she really didn't care. Harry smiled and looked over at the cashier and handed her some money.

"Another black coffee for her please?" Harry asked nicely, and the cashier took the money from him gently.

"Oh I should of done that Harry." Emma protested, but Harry held up his hand to her in a smile.

"I insist, I tihnk I was the reason your coffee fell you know." Harry added to her protest. Emma smiled and shrugged. The cashier handed her the coffee and Emma took a long sip from the cup.

"So, is Dougie still collecting lizards?" Emma asked Harry after her drink. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, he still is. Being the goofball that he is." Harry replied to her. Emma eyed.

"Oh and you're not?" Emma said back to him in a challenging voice.

"I didn't say I'm not... well I'm not as bad at Dougie." Harry answered her and Emma laughed.

"But quite honeslty I do remember you putting black ink to Mrs. Worrthing's tea at her visit when we were 9." Emma reminded him.

"Well the old goat could be easily fooled by anyone really. And you know how much I wanted to put the black tea in the cup everytime we would have afternoon tea with her." Harry complained, remembering the memories. He smiled, remembering the ufnt times he had with Emma, playing pranks on neighbors with her, going to play hide-and seek with her.

"Hey, you doing anything at the moment Harry?" Emma asked, snapping Harry back to reality. Harry looked back at her and shook his head. Emma smiled, throwing away her empty cup of coffee.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Emma replied, taking his hand in hers. Harry felt a spark go off in his hand connecting to her soft cold hand. Emma pulled home along outside of the coffee shop and down the street to her car.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked in a laugh. Emma smiled as she unlocked the car.

"Just get in the car Mr. Judd." Emma replied in a controlling tone and smiled, getting in the car herself and starting the engine up. Harry got in and buckled himself up. They drove out of the city and throughout the country for about an hour, talking about what was going on since they last saw each other. Harry told her how he almost had a encounter with a psychotic fan and having good times with the band. Emma told Harry how she was in a bad relationship with a man named Timothy and how she was going to join the Peace Corp. Harry was surprised on how much he missed seeing Emma's face. Her hair, eyes, how her freckles danced along the bridge of her button nose and her fair skin. She's gotten really pretty since she was 12 years old, well she was always pretty to Harry. But now she was beautiful, but not the beautiful you saw in magazines or like the beautiful you saw in super-models. This was a unique beautiful, and different beautiful. She was always happy the way she was, never wanting to be skinnu like the rest of the girls in the world. But she wasn't chubby either, she was right in the average size for a girl her age.

They pulled over on the side of the dirt road that they were driving on for the past hour. Emma turned off the engine and got out of the car. Harry followed suite and he looked out. They were on the side of a large grenn hill out in the country far from the cirt. He knew this place was familiar, but how was it?

"Come on, let's climb." Emma replied, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along. They climbed up the large hill, feeling the wind hit them from the side. It got colder, but Harry wasn't even close to being cold. He followed Emma and then saw they were at the top of the hill. They saw the town below them about 10 minutes away, seeing all of the buildings and houses within eye sight. That's when Harry knew where they were. They climbed up to this very hill as youngsters, escaping Emma's parents and Harry's harsh life. He smiled and saw the clouds rolling in.

"You remember now, don't you?" Emma asked him, looking at him with concern eyes.

"We came up here everytime you're parents got into a fight. You would run to my house, and we would run up here together." Harry said aloud, remembering all that happened.

"This was our sanctuary, our place where we can got to get away from all of the shit we had to go through." Emma added to his remark. Harry saw a tear roll down her cheek and onto her jacket.

"You never deserved any of that, Emma. None of that should of happened to you, of all bloody people." Harry explained aloud in a stern tone, facing Emma completely, "You're one of the sweetest, bravest girls I have ever known and you should of had a normal childhood."

"But I did, I had you to make it fun and exciting Harry. You and I would go on countless adventures, funny pranks on the neighbors, anything that would make me forget about my family." Emma told him, looking back up at him, "And you were the only boy to make me forget about all of the bad things."

"I remembering praying one night that your parents would just disappear." Harry said aloud, "I was around 10, I saw your dad and mum yelling at each other in their kitchen and I hated them for that. I wantde to punch your dad too, one time when he yelled at you for letting the dog out or something like that..."

"Why were you so protective of me Harry?" Emma finally asked the burning question to him. Harry looked deep into her eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I really liked you, Emma. You were so close to me, and I started...liking you...as more that just a friend. But when you moved away, it broke my heart." Harry confessed, "I was so heart broken when you left. Honestly, I wanted you to stay with me so we can live together forever." Harry ended and looked down at the floor, feeling like a idiot pouring out all of his feelings to Emma. But he felt a hand on his chin to have him look up at her.

"I didn't want to go Harry, I wanted to stay. But not because you and I were best friends. You see...I really liked you too. I liked you for awhile after I turned 12. I didn't want to tell you or else you wouldn't of liked me anymore. And after we moved, I was heartbroken. But I saw you with Mcfly, making a big name for yourself. Seeing you playing with the band I still couldn't stop my affections for you. I couldn't help but fall in love with you throughout the years. I know it sounds crazy and stupid but---" But Emma was cut off by Harry's lips on her, kissing her lightly and having his arm snake around her waist and his other hand land on her neck. He couldn't help it, she confessed her love to him and he wanted to tell her as well. To get it off his chest and out in the open. Emma held the kiss for a eternity it felt like to Harry and pulled away slowly. She looked up at him dazed and puzzled from his actions.

"I couldn't help it Emma. I still liked you throughout the years, no other girl came to comparrison to you. When I saw you today, I felt my heart feel whole again, I fell in love you all over again." Harry told her aloud in a fast tone. Emma smiled and was about to kiss him when she felt a raindrop on her cheek. Then it started to pour and they stood in the pouring rain, still in their embrace. Emma smiled and looked up at the sky, feeling the rain hit her lightly on the face.

"You know, I always wanted to kiss in the rain." Harry said aloud in a smirk to Emma. Emma looked back at him and pulled her close to her, centimeters to his lips with hers.

"Looks like you get your wish." Emma replied and kissed him close and filled her whole emotions in the kiss. He was her protector, best friend and new found lover. Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, feeling her arms around his neck and fingers in his damp hair. Harry knew he was now head over heels for her. When they pulled aprt, Harry rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Don't ever leave me again, Emma. I don't wanna loose you again." Harry told her in a stern tone. Emma kissed his lips lightly and smiled.

"You'll never loose me again, Harry. I promise."


	2. Meeting Mcfly

"You'll love Tom and Danny, I promise." Harry told Emma as they walked down the street to the apartment the boys stayed at. It was a month since Emma and Harry kissed on the hill, and since then they were hardly apart. Harry ahd to go back in the studio and Emma had to start back up on her book, but on the spare time they would be together. Harry was nervous though for Emma to meet Danny and Tom. Dougie she knew since they were kids, but it was Tom and Danny she had to meet and impress.  
It was weird, it felt like Harry had to impress them, as if they were his own parents for Christ's Sake! 

Harry held Emma's hand in his as they walked up the front steps to the front door. Emma pushed her red hair from her face and smoothed out her blue dress and checked to see if her jeans were clean. Harry laughed and kissed her head softly.

"Stop your fussing, you're beatiful." Harry told her sweetly, looking down at her. Emma smiled and kissed him lightly and smiled.

"I hope you don't just say that just to make me feel better." Emma said to him. Harry played around and sighed in defeat.

"You ratted me out, Emma. I'm of no use now!" Harry replied in a long draining sigh and threw up his hands in defeat. He then laughed it off and Emma wrapped her arms around him and kissed his jaw.

"I fell in love with a goofball." Emma replied aloud in a smirk.

"I'm glad of that name thank you." Harry replied back and stuck his tongue at her. Emma giggled and Harry placed his hand on the door knob.

"You ready to meet me bandmates?" Harry asked aloud to her. Emma smiled and nodded her head. Harry grinned and opened the door slowly.

Inside it was warm and the smell of pizza filled Harry and Emma's nose instantly. Harry walked in with Emma right behind him, closing the door. Emma smiled from feeling the warmth of the house and she looked around. It was somewhat of a mess, Dougie's boxers all over the floor and Tom's guitar on the couch. The TV was blaring and it sounded like a fight was going on upstairs. Harry gave a nervous laugh and smile.

"Come on Jones!! Is that all you got?!" They heard Dougie's voice scream upstairs. Then the sound of something falling to the floor was heard over the couple's head.

"Not a meer chance Poynter, I can take ya!" Danny yelled back in reply. Emma started laughing and smiled.

"I forgot to have them clean up the palce a bit, sorry that you get to see Dougie's boxers all around the place." Harry apologized and picked up two pairs, walking over to the hamper in the hallway and throwing them in there.

"It's fine, it's like living with my roommate and her boyfriend really, but he leaves out _all_ of his clothes instead. Besides, Douglas has some tastes when it comes to boxer designs." Emma replied, pointing to the Scooby-Doo boxers on the couch. Harry laughed and shrugged, it _was_ true.

"Someone say my name?" A muffle voice replied from upstairs and the sound of fighting stopped. Harry walked back over to Emma and they both looked back up at the stairs. Dougie walked down from the stairs with Danny right behind them, both covered in sweat from fighting each other. Dougie stopped halfway on the stairs and saw Emma. His jaw dropped instantly and he stopped in his tracks. Danny ran into him and was about to yell at him when he also saw Emma.

"Hello Douglas." Emma replied in a giggle, waving at him. Dougie instantly ran down the stairs and threw his arms around Emma, hugging her tightly. Emma almost fell backwards but caught her balance as Danny looked at Harry, pointing to Emma.

"Emma! I haven't seen you since we were nine! How are ya luv?" Dougie asked aloud as he pulled away to look at Emma. Harry looked up at Danny, who looked ever-so confused.

"Danny, this is Emma. She was my childhood friend as well as Dougie's back when we were little ones." Harry explained to Danny. Danny smiled and walked down the stairs.

"Pleasure to meet you Emma." Danny replied, holding out his hand for her to shake. Emma smiled and shook his hand gently.

"The pleasure is mine." Emma replied back to him as Dougie's smile grew bigger. Tom then made his entrance by walking in from the kitchen with a slice of pizza in his hand. He was wearing his black bathrobe and his wife-beater and boxers.

"Harry, where have ya been lad? We've been..." Tom said, but trailed off when he saw Emma. He grew big-eyed and his cheeks went red. He instantly wrapped the robe around himself, trying not to drop his pizza at the same time. Emma giggled and Danny snickered, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Tom this is Emma, Me and Harry knew her when we was kids!" Dougie replied, still excited about seeing his childhhod friend. Tom smiled nervously and shook her hand with his free hand.

"Lovely to meet you Emma. Sorry about the messy place here, Harry didn't tell us you were coming over, or else we would of cleaned up a bit." Tom replied, eyeing Harry smirking. Harry threw up his hands in defense as Danny laughed from Tom's remark.

"It was last minute, I swear!" Harry said in defense.

"Well, since you are here, and that youa re a loving guest, why don't you and Harry wait here and we'll clean up the place the best we can alright?" Danny replied. But before Emma could even answer, Danny and the rest of the boys went off to pick up the clothes and other things off the floor. Emma laughed and felt Harry's arms around her from behind.

"You have interesting friends Harry." Emma said aloud in a smirk.

"They're awesome, aren't they. Best group of friends a guy could ask for." Harry replied in a laugh. Emma turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"And what does that make me?" Emma asked aloud in a grin and pouted lip, obviously playing around. Harry laughed and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You're my one and only Emma."


	3. Harry's First Meal

Cooking for four twenty-something boys was no picnic, especially when one of them was a picky eater like Danny. But Emma didn't mind, she enjoyed cooking for people. Harry was going to protest, but Emma reassured him it was for her own good to cook then be a burden for the boys.  
Harry then agreed with her to help her cook dinner one night after a short day at the studio. Danny was upstairs, working out some chords on the keyboards, Tom was watching some TV in his room and Dougie was taking care of his reptile compainions in his room. Harry had nothing else to do but help the love of his life with dinner, and he wouldn't think of it as hard work... 

That is until he started the work.

Harry had no idea which spice was needed for the soup and which spoon was needed for the pasta as well. He felt bad when he handed Emma the wong utensile. But Emma had patience, a lot of it when it comes to teaching Harry about the Culinary Arts. She pushed him through step-by-step,  
making sure he did the best he could. Throughout the process, Harry would only spill the soup in the spoon twice and almost dump the entire spice container in the bowl once, but he was fine throughout the rest of the long process of making the dinner.

"Did I pour in the right one?" Harry asked aloud to Emma as she was getting the bread ready. Emma looked over her shoulder.

"What does the bottle say dear?" Emma asked as she placed the bread in the oven. Harry checked the bottle.

" 'Cayenne Pepper' ." Harry replied, reading the label.

"You got it." Emma replied in a grin as she walked over to the pot and took a long whiff of it. She smiled.

"Smells wonderful, you did wonderful job sweetie." Emma replied in her grin and kissed him on the cheek. Dougie came in after that and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Smells like a good dinner, when do we eat?" Dougie asked in a anxious tone. Emma looked at him from her spot and whipped her hands on her apron.

"Give it a good five more minutes Dougie, then we'll eat." Emma said back to him and Dougie sighed in grief.

"Darnit, I thought you would say it was ready." Dougie replied in a groan and shoved his hands in his pockets. Emma laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be sad Dougie. It'll be ready soon." Emma replied to him. She then felt Harry's hand snake around her waist and pulled her towards him gently. Harry kissed her head lovingly and Emma giggled.

"And don't worry Dougie, I made the dinner too." Harry replied in a cheesy grin. Dougie's head instantly shot up and he had a digusted look on his face.

"Oh second thought, take as much time as you need." Dougie replied and hurried out of the kitchen. Harry's chessy grin was swipped away as Emma looked up a him, laughing.

"Harry you know he was only joking." Emma reassured him in her grin and kissed his jawline. Harry smirked.

"Hey my cooking's not that bad!" Harry said aloud in confidence, loud enough for Dougie to hear. Emma giggled and shrugged.

"What you never cooked for them before?" Emma asked in shock. Harry shook his head.

"We never cook for each other, the only good thing I make is a mean peanut-butter sandwhich." Harry replied in a shrug and looked back at the soup, "This stuff is too complex for me."

"Not really, it looks rather good to me, plus it was properly made by a fantastic you man." Emma said aloud, wrapping her arms around Harry from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. Harry grinned and held her hands in his from his spot.

"You sure it doesn't look revolting?" Harry then asked aloud. Emma giggled and kiss his neck.

"If it was revolting, I would tell you sweetie. Trust and honesty is a beautiful thing." Emma said aloud in her grin and the timer went off after she said that.

"Good, the food's done, will you grab the rest of the crew and get them down here?" Emma asked as she let go of Harry and untied her apron. Harry walked over to the side of the stairway and leaned over the railing.

"FOOD'S READY!" Harry belowed. Emma jumped from his voice being so loud as she hung the apron on the nail in the wall near the widnow. She walked over and placed her hands on her hips.

"Was that neccesary?" Emma asked Harry. Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Only way to communicate." Harry replied. Then the ceiling started to shake as three pairs of feet were stampeeding to the the stairs and down the stairs in a rapid pace.

"I suggest we stand away from the walkway." Harry replied ina grin, pulling Emma to the side. Danny, Tom and Dougie came through in a flash and started to grab their plates from the table and got some soup. Harry smiled and walked over getting some for himself. Emma joined him in the line.

"So Harry, Douglas tells us you made the soup..." Tom started at Harry in his cheesy grin. Harry sighed and nodded his head.

"In that case, Dougie you eat it first!" Danny replied in a playful manner. Dougie stopped in his tracks in front of Danny and whipped around.

"Why do I have to eat it first?" Dougie asked aloud.

"Cause you're the youngest and you're niave!" Tom replied back to him.

"Am not!" Dougie shot back in a glare. Tom was about to say something when Emma stepping in between them.

"Will you two stop! Good god man, you all are acting like lunatics! Harry did a fine job on the soup, I watched." Emma replied aloud, with her voice louder than Tom and Dougie. Danny snickered behind Tom and just got his soup as did the rest of the group. They all sat down at the table and looked at each other to see who was going to eat the soup first. Harry eyed Tom, about to yell at him.

"Look Harry, we know how you are with cooking. We're takiing...percaution." Tom replied aloud slowly.

"Fine, how about all three of you eat it at the same time?" Harry suggested aloud. The three other boys looked at each other and shrugged, Digging their spoons into the soup, they all three ate the soup at the same time. Tom was the first to react, being wide-eyed and almost had the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Then it was Dougie, who almost had the same reaction but then wolfed down another spoonful. Danny was last, and he just looked up from his spot and smiled.

"Delicious!!"


	4. News from the Broken Hearted

Christmas was right upon the gang and they all wanted to get ready for it. Emma helped out Danny and Tom whith buying the christmas lights as Dougie and harry stayed home, getting the house clean. Leaving Dougie to cleaning the house was like suicidal, but Dougie wanted to help out anyway he could. Plus Dougie was horrible at shopping, so he stayed behind with Harry 

Harry watched him closely to see where he would place things while he was putting things away himself. It was snowing hard outside the household when Harry heard the phone ring while he was cleaning the table in the kitchen. He walked over and picked up the phone.

" 'Ello?"

"Yes I'm looking for Emma, is she available?"

"Oh I'm sorry, she won't be home for awhile. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is her mother."

"Mrs. Josten? It's Harry Judd. You remember me?" Harry smiled from hearing from Emma's mum.

"Oh Harry! I thought I reconigzed your voice from somewhere, how are ya luv?"

"I'm great, how about you ma'am?" There was silence on the phone and Harry heard her clear her throat. _oh no_, Harry thought. _This was bad_.

"We recieved some terrible news, regarrding Emma's father. You see Harry...Emma's father died from a stroke." Harry almost dropped the phone from the shocking news. The last he has heard from her father was of him having medical issues, but it seemed like nothing serious. But this was very heavy on Harry. How was he going to tell Emma?? She would be crushed.

"Harry..."Harry looked up and saw Dougie starring at him with concern, still holding some dished from the kitchen. Harry had to look away. But as he did, the front door opened, seeing Tom, Danny and Emma walk in with bags of lights and decorations for the tree. They were laughing about something, but when Emma saw Harry's face, she stopped and looked at him with concern as well as Danny and Tom. Emma handed Tom her bag and walked over to harry, being a few feet away from him and waiting for some kind of sign of what was wrong with him. Danny and Tom stayed by the door with the bags, placing them on the couch near them.

"Harry are you still there?" Harry heard on the other line and Harry cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Emma just walked in. I'll hand the phone over to her." Harry replied in a choked tone. He then held out the phone for Emma to take, looking down and trying to avoid eye contact. Emma was shocked, walking over slowly and taking the phone gently from him. Harry instantly walked out of the room and out the backdoor, slamming the door behind him. He fell onto the step of the porch and held his head in his hands. This was way too much for him to take. Emma's father was a nice man to him, almost like his own father. Though at time Harry wanted to punch the living shit out of him for what he would do to Emma, he still loved him as a father.

"Harry." Harry looked up and saw Dougie, Danny and Tom walked out from the house. Danny and Tom sat on both sides of him and Dougie crouched in front of him, looking at him with a scared look in his eyes.

"Harry talk to us man what's going on? Who was on the phone?" Tom asked, wrapping a arm around Harry. Harry ruffled his hair, still shaking.

"It's Emma's father." Harry started. Dougie perked up instantly and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Dougie asked, looking at him with child-like eyes. Harry choked up and sniffed.

"He's dead Dougie." Harry finally got out. He heard Tom mutter "Shit" under his breath and Danny was breathless. Dougie though was about to break down into tears. Harry then grabbed Dougie and held close in a hug, feeling him tremble in his arms and heard him crying into his shoulder. He felt Danny rubbing his hand in comfort as Tom did the same for Dougie. After a minute or two, Harry felt Dougie pull back and rubbed his eyes to get some tears out of his eyes. Harry did the same.

"Wait, what are we going to do about Emma?" Danny asked aloud. Harry snapped back to reality: Emma. He shot up from his spot and ran into the house, almost knocking Danny. He stopped in the living room, she wasn't in there. He then heard something upstairs and he ran up the stairs in a flash. He went down the hall to his room and looking inside. He saw Emma packing some of her clothes in one of her suitcases. Harry walked in slowly and was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Emma? Sweetie?" Harry replied aloud to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to stare at him. Her mascara and eyeliner was running down her beautiful face and she had tears streaming down her face. Her strain of bangs from her red hair was attached to her face from her hot tears. Just as she saw Harry, she broke back down in tears again. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her closer than ever, calming her down with soothing tones and loving words. He rocked her back and forth in his spot and she cried into his chest. When she pulled away, she whipped away the tears.

"I'm going back home for the funeral." Emma replied in a chocked tone. Harry nodded and pulled out his suitcase from the closet.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked in confusion.

"What does it look like luv? I'm coming with you." Harry answered as he packed some of his finer clothing. Emma smiled and heard a knock on the door. She looked and saw it was Dougie, with his suitcase as well.

"And where do you think your going?" Emma asked in a soft laugh.

"Don't give me that Emma! And don't even try to talk me out of it, I'm going with you and Harry. I knew your father very well as much as Harry did and I'm going too. I'm paying my respects to the old chap." Dougie replied in a huff, literally throwing his suitcase on the Queen-sized bed. Emma smiled and Dougie ruffled his own hair.

"Besides, you're my friend Emma. I'll stand by you." Dougie replied in his cheesy grin, wrapping a arm around Emma lovingly. Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Douglas." Emma replied, calling him by his full name. Douglas eyed her and grinned. Harry smiled and wrapped his protective arms around his girl and hugged her closely.

"It'll be okay sweetie." Harry reassure her and kissed her hair lovingly. Emma smiled and kissed his jawline and looked up at him.

"You're so good to me, Harry. God I'm glad to have you." Emma replied back to him and rested her head on his chest. Harry smiled.

"Ditto."


	5. The Funeral And A Welcome Home

The ride to the funeral was quiet. The funeral itself was held out back in Emma and Harry's hometown, about a couple of hours from the Mcfly house. Dougie drove as Emma and Harry sat in the back, looking at the scenery went by. They all wore their black and dark clothing,  
even Dougie slicked back and combed his hair just to be proper. 

Harry held Emma's hand throughout the car ride, letting her know he was there. Emma stared out the window and saw the hills roll by. It reminded her of the day Harry kissed her. She smiled, feeling a sense of warmth, something he hasn't felt since the phone call from her mum.  
Her hair flew back to her face and she pushed it away gently with her free hand. She felt harry squeeze her hand gently in his and she looked at him with a sweet smile. Harry kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. Emma rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing, feeling like this was all too much. Harry kissed her hair softly, then he hummed Emma's favorite song _Little Joanna_. Emma smiled and wrapped both of her arms around Harry and felt warmer by the minute.

When they arrives, Emma took Dougie and Harry over to her mother and they said they hellos. Her mum had the black veil over her eyes and face, while clutching her handkerchief in her hand. Harry hugged her and Dougie gave his regards and smiled weakly. Then Lesile came over and hugged her sister closely. She had to be about 16 years old now, she looked like her mum: Strawberry blond and red hair flowing to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Emma saw Dougie shaking a bit behind her. Emma knew Dougie wasn't a fan of funerals, but she was glad he came for her. When it was time for everyone to sit down to start the ceremony, Emma stood in the middle of the boys as they each took her hands in theirs as they walked to their seats.

The ceremony wasn't as long as Emma thought it would be. Not that her father was a great man, he was horrible to her and her family. But she still felt a part of her heart being torn away. They only talked about how he would do good things to people, and Emma wanted to disagree. She wanted to say how he really was to her and her sister. But when they went outside for the burial, Emma saw Dougie wasn't with them. She looked around and couldn't find him. She pulled on Harry's sleeve and he looked at her.

"Harry, I can't find Dougie." Emma said aloud to Harry in cocern. Harry took her hand and they weaved through the crowd, looking for the boy in the sea of people. Harry then saw him, turning the corner to a empty lot by the church. Before Harry could say anything, Emma shot her hand over her own mouth. Dougie was vomiting in the corner, cluthcing his stomach, having a hand on the wall to hold himself up and literally almost jumping off his feet. Emma felt horrible, she didn't think it was going to be _this_ bad with Dougie. Harry left Emma's side and walked over, placing his hands on Dougie's arms, making sure he wouldn't fall into his own pool of vomit. When he was done, Harry pulled him back to his feet fully and Dougie pulled out his sleeve to wipe his mouth. But beforehe could, Emma walked over with her spare napkin from the snack area they went it before the ceremony. Dougie took it with a smile and got himself cleaned up.

"I'm sorry Dougie, I didn't know you would get sick at this kind of stuff." Emma said in a sad tone to him. Dougie smiled and threw the napkin on the floor.

"No worries, I wanted to be here for you Emma. I just couldn't hold it in throughout the entire day." Dougie replied in a grin to Emma. Harry smiled and handed him his mints.

"Just to relieve us all." Harry said in a smirk. Dougie laughed and popped three in his mouth. They walked back over to the burial and got through the rest of the cold December day. When it was over, the three of them went over to talk to Emma's mum and sister near their car.

"I'm very happy to see you both, Harry and Douglas." Her mum replied in a grin smoothed out her dress, "It's nice to know Emma's in safe and loving hands when she's not at home."

"She means the world to me Mrs. Josten." Harry confessed and Emma smiled from his remark. Mrs. Josten smiled and patted Harry's cheek lightly.

"I knew you were such a good boy to her." Mrs. Josten replied to him and Dougie eyed her in a grin.

"What about me?" Dougie asked in a smile to her. Mrs. Josten just pinched his cheek.

"Quite honestly Douglas, I think you were jusr one crazy little boy." Dougie's face went blank as Harry, Lesile and Emma laughed from her remark.

On the drive home, Harry decided to drive so Dougie wouldn't get sick again while driving. So on the drive home, Harry looked back in the rear-view mirror and saw Dougie and Emma fast asleep. They both were sitting together, resting their heads against each other. Harry laughed, it looked so cute. As they pulled up to the apartment, they three of them walked up the steps in a sleep fashion and Harry opened the door. Just as he did, the sound of christmas music was heard blasting and the smell of cooking filled their noses. A christmas tree was up, filled with trinkets and lights blinking. The fireplace had five stockings with all of their names on them, and tinsel was all around the house. Emma and Harry's jaws dropped as Dougie looked around in shock and confusion. Emma smiled and looked around in joy.

"What the bloody hell happened to our house?!" Dougie asked aloud. Tom walked out from the kitchen archway, having a santa hat on his head and smiled, seeing the three of them.

"Welcome to the Northple of Mcfly!!" Tom replied in a smile and laughed. Harry laughed and so did Emma, but Dougie was still shocked. Danny came up behind him and had on a elf hat and grinned.

"Dear god Danny!" Emma replied in a laugh.

"I see you already saw our new house for the holidays! Just to let you know it's all over the house, and you are not allowed to move it until the New Years!" Danny said aloud in a stern and happy tone mixed together.  
Dougie's face went cold and looked up to the stairs.

"Please don't tell me it's in me room!" Dougie yelled aloud in shock and he ran up the stairs. After a few seconds, everyone heard a loud scream from the second story. Danny smiled and sighed aloud.

"Music to me ears."


	6. Christmas Day with New Surprises

Christmas came and went in a flash. It was snowing harder than ever and the tempature dropped tremedously On Christmas Day, everyone opened presents in the living room covered in blankets and wool socks just to keep warm. Though Dougie was uncomfrotable with his own wool socks, Danny amde fun of him anyhow on how ridculous he looked with a blanket over his head to keep warm. During the ritual of opening presents, they played _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ on the TV. So as Emma opened her presents, she would hear the little jingle of Charlie Brown, which made her happy.

Harry was noticing something going on between Danny and Dougie. After the funeral, they've been hanging a lot mroe than usual. Though they are best mates, it looked like something more was going on. They would always giggle about the silliest things and they would smile at each _all the time_! Tom didn't take any notice at their actions, but he was more looking foward to Christmas itself. Harry was confused, he knew something was going on.

Emma got Dougie a new cage for his lizard friends,Tom a new pack of guitar pics since he keeps loosing his own and Danny some new Rock CD's she though he would like. But for Emma she thought it would be special for Harry. When everyone was done opening presents, Harry stood up. He stretched his back from sitting the whole time and looked over at Emma, who was laughing at Dougie's new pair of Family Guy boxers.

"Emma, I wanna show you something up on the roof." Harry said as he walked over to Emma. Emma smiled and got up with the help of Harry and took his hand gently. She then picked up Harry's present from her.

"I want you to open yours too." Emma told him sweetly as she handed him her present. Harry smiled, it was rather heavy and square. They both started walked towards the stairs and Harry could hear Danny making wolf sounds and Tom laughing to it as well. Harry gave him a warning look as they walked up to the rooftop.

Once on the rooftop, the snow was falling all around them and it was ten times more cold than it was inside. Harry had his big coat on and so did Emma as they looked out on the scenery, seeinf all of England covered in snow. Harry drapped his arms around Emma and pulled her close to keep her warm. She hugged him back, hearing his heartbeat against her ear. Harry could see her smiling below him in his strong arms. They stood in silence for a few precious moments.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" Emma asked as she looked up at him from her spot in his arms. Harry laughed and took his present in his hands. He opened the wrapping and let it fall to the ground. It was a photo album, and on the cover it was a picture of Emma and Harry on their first proper date since they kissed on the hill. Harry smiled and flipped through the pages, seeing them both as youngsters up till they were 12. They there pictures of them playing and laughing together. Harry missed those days of fun and innocence. Then on the last page there was a note with a picture of Emma and Harry posing while outting up decorations for the tree. Harry read the note aloud:

_To my sweetheart and Knight and Shinning Armor _

_To feel you holding me makes me weak _

_To hear you say my name makes me smile _

_To smell your cologne on your skin as we hug makes me dizzy _

_To kiss you in the rain makes me fall for you more and more_

_You will always be mine, and I will always be yours._

Harry finished and looked at Emma, seeing her look back at him as if she was waiting for his answer. Harry smiled and hugged her again, feeling her hug him back fully.

"You didn't have to." Hary said to her in her ear gently. Emma pulled away and looked up at him, having a straight look on her face.

"No I had to, you've been there for me my whole life Harry." Emma stated in her tone and smirked up at him. Harry smiled and then reached into his pocket, taking out two ring boxes in his drumming hand.

"I had them made for the both of us." Harry said to Emma as he handed her the smaller box. She opened it carefully and inside there was a small silver ring. On the band there was a H and a E engraved over a heart. Emma couldn't help but start to cry in tears of joy, not saddness.

"Oh Harry..." Emma started, but was cut off by Harry's lips on her gently. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Harry rested on hand on her neck and the other on her hip. When the kiss ended, they both rested their foreheads on one another and breathed in cold air.

"I love you." It spilled out of Harry as smooth as silk. He wanted to say it to her so bad and so many times, but it was never a good moment. Not like this. This was a perfect moment between them both. As Emma looked up to see if it was true, she saw the intensity in his blue eyes and saw he wasn't lying to her. He was in love with her. So Emma kissed him hard and filled her whole love for him in that kiss, feeling his wamrth on her lips and his hand on her hip wrap around her waist to pull her closer than ever. She bit down on his lower lip a little bit, hearing him moan from her action. When she pulled away, Harry was flushed and looked at her with dazed eyes.

"I love you." Emma whispered to him softly and cupped his face in her hands, "So, so much. Oh God Harry...I love you." Harry smiled and placed his hands over her hands on his cheeks, feeling how cold they were against the palm of his hands. They stood there in their own moment, soaking in the love they had for each other right then and there. After the long silence of looking at each other, Harry saw Emma shaking from the cold. He pulled her into his arms and had his jacket cover her backside and smiled.

"All better?" Harry asked in a grin to Emma as he rested her head against hers. Emma smiled back and nodded her head, wrapping her arms around him underneath his jacket. They stood in their embrace, feeling the snowflakes hit them lightly on their jackets and faces. Emma then found Harry swaying slowly and having her sway with him. She looked up at him and giggled.

" _Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields _

_nothing is real _

_and nothing to get hung about_

_  
Strawberry Fields forever_." Harry started singing from his spot in a cheesy grin. Emma rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. listening to Harry's singing and heartbeat.

"_Always, no sometimes, think it's me, _

_but you know I know when it's a dream,_

_  
I think I know I mean a 'yes' but it's all wrong, _

_that is I think I disagree_..." Harry sang softly as he kissed Emma's soft hair. Emma felt warmer than before. Her lover was holding her close and she dind't want to let him go.

"I love that song." Emma whispered to Harry in a grin and Harry chuckled.

"Me too." Harry replied back to her and smiled, "We should go inside, it's getting cold out here."

"I agree." Emma said to him and pulled away, taking his hand in hers and they both walked back to the door and headed back into the house. It was much warmer and they hung their cost in the hallway on the second floor.  
As they walked down the stairs, they saw Danny and Dougie talking about something. Danny was whispering in Dougie's ear and before Harry could ask what was going on, he looked down and saw Danny's hand holding Dougie's hand!  
Harry stopped in his tracks at the stairs with Emma next to him and he saw both Danny and Dougie look up at him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in confusion. Danny cleared his throat and stood up from his spot, Dougie standing up with him and still holding his hand.

"I...well we...need to tell you something." Danny said in a stammered tone. Dougie squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him.

"Dougie and I...are...well we're together now." Danny said aloud in a stern tone and gave a small smile. Emma smiled and Harry was a bit shocked. Sure the signs were there that they liked each other, but Harry had no clue. Emma left Harry's side and walked over to the new couple, smiling.

"I'm so happy for you two! I thought you two had something going on." Emma replied to them both in a grin and hugged Dougie.

"Me too, but I'm too dumb to see it I guess." Harry replied in a smirk as he walked over as well to hug Danny.

"Well I thought you would it a little more in question." Dougie replied in honesty. Harry shrugged.

"You guys are my best mates, sure it's kind of new for me, but I'm not gonna shun you two or anything." Harry explained truthfully and smiled, "What did Tom say?"

"He, uh, he doesn't know yet. He left to get some wine." Danny said as he drapped a arm around Dougie's shoulders in comfort.

"I already got it!" A voice came from the front door. Tom came through and placed the wine on the coffee table and smiled.

"So what's going on?" Tom asked as he closed the door and looked at the group. Dougie looked at Danny, very worried. Danny just hugged him with his arm and they faced Tom together, holding their hands.

"Tom, we have something to tell you."


	7. Forgiveness and Celebration

Tom took the news rather in a shocked mood. In fact he practically locked himself in his room for a day after Christmas. Dougie was devastated, feeling guilty for whatever reason he had up his sleeve, though Danny comforted him as much as possible. Emma tried to have Tom open his door, but even she couldn't do that. Harry tried to think of something, not for his own sake to see his friend again with a smile on his face, but for Danny and Dougie. 

It was on a Sunday afternoon and snow was still coming down hard in the area. Dougie, Danny,  
Emma and Harry were all in front of Tom's bedroom door, trying to figure out what they should do.  
Dougie was being comforted by Danny as Emma was having her ear on the door.

"We should of told him earlier." Dougie said aloud in a cold tone as he rested his head on Danny's chest.  
Danny wrapped his arms around him and sighed.

"But it wouldn't of made it easier on him Dougie, you know that." Danny replied to him, "I'm just as sad as you are."

"I think he's asleep, I can't hear him crying anymore." Emma said aloud as they looked at her antisipation. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm going in." Harry finally said aloud as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Danny was about to protest when he opened the door slowly.

Tom was asleep on his bed and had some oh his hair attached to his cheeks from his hot tears. His legs were tangled in his bedsheets and he was clutching a pillow. Harry closed the door behind him, though it made a loud sound. Tom woke up in an instant and Harry saw his bloodshot eyes. He looked so sad and scared that Harry froze in his spot.

"It's only me Tom." Harry said in a calm tone as he inched a bit foward. Tom sighed and rubbed his watery eyes.

"How could this happen? How could I not see those two were gonna be together?" Tom said aloud, on the break of tears in his eyes. Harry walked over and sat on the side of his bed, patting his leg.

"I didn't know either, neither did Emma. This was a big shock for all of us mate." Harry explained calmly to his friend.

"I know, I know. But this is just weird! I had thoughts running through my head, seeing headlines saying that we have a gay couple! Do you think I want that for the band?!" Tom asked aloud in a yell. Harry placed his hand on Tom's leg, having Tom looking up at him.

"Don't you think that's what Danny and Dougie are thinking right now? They're just as concerned for the band as you and I are Tom, they don't want to put the band in high risk of getting shitty gossip." Harry explained for sternly, "I think they knew about this beforehand." Tom looked down in defeat and sighed.

"I think I overreacted." Tom finally said as he looked down at his pillow he was still holding. Harry smiled and nodded.

"That's fine Tom. But I think you should go out and tell those two. Dougie's worried sick and Danny feels horrible." Harry said aloud as he pointed towards the door, "And Emma's pretty worried too."

"Okay." Tom said as he got up, throwing down the pillow. He straightened his shirt and pants from the wrinkles of the bed and he got his hair away from his eyes. He walked over to the door with Harry behind him and opened it, seeing the three other roomates behind it. Dougie whipped his tears away as Tom walked over to face him.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, I should of been more calm. This is just new to me and I had no experience with this type of stuff." Tom said to him in a smile. Dougie smiled and Tom hugged him tightly. Danny patted Tom's back lightly and smiled.

"We didn't mean to have it out in the open like that to scare you mate." Danny said as he hugged Tom.

"It's fine, I reacted in a bad way." Tom replied in a grin as he hugged Emma after Danny.

"Since we're all together here, we should go out and have some Chinese food!" Danny said aloud in his signature grin. Everyone smiled and headed downstairs, grabbing their coats.

---------------------------------------------------------5 days later--------------------------------------------------------------

It was New Year's Eve at the Mcfly home at 11:45 that night. Dougie decorated the streamers of black and white around the first floor and confetti was all over the furniture as well. Danny got wine and champagne while Tom ordered good food to eat. While the Television was on with the countdown, the gang was all sitting on the couches, eating their gormet ordered food and listening to Blink 182 blasted in the stereo, compliments of Dougie.

"You know, I was thinking of my New Year's resolution would be." Tom said aloud as he fixed his New Years hat on his head. The rest of the group looked over at him and waited for the rest of his thought.

"I think I'm going to write another song." Tom said aloud in a haze and smiled.

"And will it be something other than love, eh Tom?" Danny asked in a grin to him and laughed. Tom shot him a glare. Dougie smiled and nuzzled into Danny's neck with affection.

"Maybe it can be about your one dimple!" Harry said in a laugh and rest of the group laughed with him. Tom threw a pillow at him and he smirked, hitting him square in the nose. Harry pretended to whine and Emma kiss his nose lightly.

"There, all better. Did the big, mean Tom hit your nose?" Emma asked in a playful tone. Harry only replied by tickling her side and having them both fall off the couch.

"Please don't break the coffee table!" Tom whined as they played their tickling war. Then the countdown of ten seconds came on the screen and everyone stood up.

"5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled in amusement. Tom popped the champagne and Harry kissed Emma sweetly. When they pulled away, Emma's smile was bigger than before. They both looked over at Dougie and Danny, seeing them both kiss as well. It wasn't anything big, just a simple kiss. Though it was new to Harry,he didn't mind it at all.

They were all laughing and having a great time. Dougie blasted the stereo when BIink 182's song _I'm Feeling This_ came on and the group started dancing. Though at one time in the rest of the celebration the neighbors next door started complaining. Danny was going to go over and protest, but Dougie stopped him and they laughed it off, all getting to bed fianlly at around 2 in the morning.

As Harry went to bed with Emma, he smiled while falling asleep with Emma in his arms. The next morning he was going to take a plung...


End file.
